Love Rush
by EllenDaimioh
Summary: While driving Vegeta picks up Bulma who he doesn't know. He later lets her stay and she has to work on his classic cars. Vegeta still suffers from a broken heart. Can she mend it or will it all lead to just a cold straight away? Very well written!
1. Just Drive

~~~Love Rush~~~  
Chapter 1 -- Just Drive  
  
The lights flicked softly as they came on in a vast factory. It was his now but only a year ago it was a old run down factory. That's probably why the price was so cheap for the land. Now it was his and filled with his toys of sorts. But tonight was Friday, only one of them called to him like it did every Friday. He walked up to it and ran his hand as he walked along over the tarp made of a soft cloth. He grabbed the end and slid it off reveling the beast underneath. There before him was his pride and joy, his GTO.  
  
She stood before him waiting for him to slid into his bucket seats and pump her up and down the streets showing her off to all. He coat was a special one, it looked three very lovely shades from different angles. As he walked around to her door he loved to see how the paint changed as he moved. First shimmering purple then into crimson red then finally into his favorite, a stunning dark blue. His finger tips glided along her sides till it went under a hidden part near the wheel. He pushed the button under it and the doors unlocked.  
  
His leather pants glided along into the bucket seats. He was slightly on the short side standing at 5'5 but in her he looked 5'10. His hands firmly gripped her wheel and one glided down to the key. It was time for her to sing to him. He turned the key and she roared happily for him as she ran clean. He pushed a button above him and the far door opened. He then grabbed his CD case and took out one. His slipped the CD in and turned it up with his remote. He liked his music loud but he wouldn't dare go over 30 in her. So he cranked it up to 26 and hit play on a small remote. He tossed it aside and gave her a little gas.  
  
"Mmmm rush!" he moaned slightly.  
  
It was a little saying he said before he set out. It was the moan of anticipating the rush that would soon come. The rush she gave him when he pushed her hard then gave that extra boost that pushed him to his seat. The sweet taste that filled him was like trip of power. The music started to pick up as he pulled out from the parked spot he was in slowly.  
  
"I got my head but my head is unraveling. Can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's traveling. I got my heart but my heart is no good. You're the only one that's understood. I come along but I don't know where your taking me. I shouldn't go but your ripping, dragging, shaking me. Turn off the sun pull down the stars from the sky. The more I give to you the more I DIE!" sang a man in the speakers.  
  
The man smirked and pulled out into the street as the door shut behind him. He drove along the mostly empty streets first. Mostly people were at homes or in clubs right now. He just wanted to drive for a bit before it was time. He liked the song that was playing now, it hit a cord in him somewhere but he couldn't quite place it.   
  
"Oooo and I want you. Oooo and I want you. Ooooo and I WANT YOU!!!" cried out the music.  
  
"Your are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug. Your are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug." Vegeta sang along as he turned down a street.   
  
He was just mentally pumping himself up for his race tonight, for their race tonight. Tonight was like any other Friday to him. He drove around a bit showing his GTO off and eyeing some girls but none ever caught his eye. He never had anyone, and he really wasn't looking per say. Just seeing what laid out before him. He wasn't like them but they would never be able to really tell at first glance. He also figured that they could never be in love with him, not the real him but maybe for his looks or if best his car and cash.  
  
"You make me hard when I'm all soft inside. I see the truth when I'm all stupid eyed. YOUUU go straight through my heart, with out you everything just falls apart. My body wants to say hello to you, my feelings want to get inside of you! My soul is so afraid to realize everything that's good has left from me. Oooo and I want you, Ooo and I want you, Ooo and I want youuu?"  
  
He stopped singing as he slowed down and saw her walking along. It was a young woman about his age walking along as she just came out of a club. He hair was the color of a clear day ocean, her skin a light cream yet had a golden light sheen. It was like she was walking on air and everything slowed as he pasted her by. In a sudden drive by he was over taken by this girl for some reason.   
  
She turned when she heard him singing as he drove by and went lower as she saw him looking at her. She smiled but then turned away a bit bashfully. Vegeta turned down the music volume and slowed to her pace of walking. Luckily there were no cars around at the time. She kept walking on the other side of the street as she saw he was still looking at her. She looked back once more and he seemed to snap out of his trance and drove off but was only to stop just ahead at a red light.  
  
The girl found the guy rather intriguing and decided to cross the street in front of him. She hurried up a bit and crossed before the light could change. As she walked in front him she was sure to get another good look at him and toss a wink his way. The man was confounded a bit and could only watch as her dress swayed with her hips as she went by. He smirked a bit when she winked at him but then shook his head and woke him self up. What was this woman doing to him? The light went green and he was just going to go on but then he heard her voice.  
  
"Well hey there hot stuff. I love the car, a GTO right?" she smiled.  
  
I blinked and nodded and smirked a bit. "Ya you like?"  
  
She smiled more and narrowed her eyes a bit, the look gave my spine a little shiver to my shock. "Ya it's fantastic." she cooed as she looked around inside.  
  
I smirked even more, she was rubbing my ego the right way and like it always does it took over. "Care for a ride?" She smiled wide and was about to open the door when a guy called out.  
  
"BULMA! BULMA!! HEY!! WAIT UP!!" yelled a man.  
  
I looked in my rear view mirror to see some dufus running. He would be a pretty boy but he had some scars on his face that wreaked it's prefect look. The girl who I could tell was named Bulma looked back in disgust but opened the door quickly. She slipped in with eas and looked over at me with a slight bored look.  
  
"Drive" was the only she said.  
  
I shrugged and did what I was told and took off down the street. I shifted into second and sped up as I went right through downtown.  
  
"Thanks" she finally said as she looked out the window.  
  
I didn't say anything at first, I wasn't too sure on what to say to her. I didn't even know her but as I glanced over she had a wonderful body. She wore a simple light yellow tan top and a black knee high skirt. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail on the top of her head. It was simple yet radiant at the same time.  
  
"Who was that?" I finally spoke up.  
  
She groaned a little and sat back more in the seat. "THAT, was just some dumb ass I happen to know a little too well. But I'm done with him, what a loser."  
  
I smirked inwardly more than outwardly at her. "So Bulma is it?"  
  
She looked over at me and smiled in a sweet way, it was making my skin slightly warm just seeing it. "Ya and who might you be?"  
  
I shifted again into third as I crossed over the bridge that led over to the next island. "The names Vegeta."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Sooo where to?"  
  
I peeked in my rear view and saw a few cars behind me. I glanced back at her and wondered what I was going to do with her. "Umm you too. And I'm not too sure you want to come with me to where I'm going. Can I drop you off somewhere?"  
  
She leaned back a bit and stuck her hand outside into the wind, moving it up and down with the flow of it all. "I rather not, can't I just stick with you for a bit? It sounds funny but I think I'd like it if I just rode with you for a while. I need some air." A slight sigh came from her as she hanged her head out a bit.  
  
Her look sadden a bit, did see even have a place to go home to? Well the best I could do was let her ride along with me. She didn't seem to talk much which I liked. I wondered about who she was and what happen. Maybe talking more would help her.  
  
"I see. Care to talk about anything?"  
  
She kept where she was and was silent for a bit. "I don't know…" she sighed again. "That guy back there, Yamcha. Well he's my err was my boyfriend. I caught him making out with some blond in the club. I was mad but happy to get rid of him, I don't need his ass. But anyway, wait…are you going to take exit 3?"  
  
I raised a brow at her, "Ya why?"  
  
She huffed a bit, "Nothing."  
  
She must have heard about the street races that were hold in that area maybe. Maybe it was something else but I wasn't about to go and poke.   
  
"So how did you get a sweet car like this?"  
  
When I looked over I could see she was now looking right at. Her eyes were so full and deep it, it almost made me want her. But I wasn't one to love and no one could love me, not the real me so why bother. "I bought it."  
  
She laughed a little, "Ya but where did you find it?"  
  
I grinned a bit, "I have my ways."  
  
She just shrugged it off and dropped it so she wouldn't bug me. I watched her as her hair whipped about in the wind. It was rare to find some one quite as lovely as her. I felt slightly honored to see such a person in my life time. But part of me didn't care cause she was something I could look at but never touch. She was too pure, but maybe that's what everyone thought at first glance. But isn't it the same never judge a book by it's cover? Oh well I just wanted to drive right now, with her and her ways she flowed into.  
  
"So how old are you?" I spoke wanting to have a bit of chit chat.  
  
"22 you?" Her voice was flat, she didn't either like her age or the fact she was 22 and looked 16.  
  
"23"  
  
She gave me a look at as if she was confirming my age. She then turned back and closed her eyes. We both wanted the same things right now, just to stay in car and drive onward. I could skip the races this week, I had lots of cash. I only really did them for the rush but this one was different, more vivid in a swirl of blue eyes.  
  
"Care to keep on going?" I spoke up as we started to get close to exit 3.  
  
"Ya. Plus I figure you don't care for the races do you?"  
  
"Heh not really, I do it for the rush I suppose or rather to get out of my house for a while." I glanced over, our eyes meet and understood things our mouths never said yet. We were the same but frighten at that fact so we kept to our selves as we always did.  
  
"I see" she finally spoke.   
  
"Do you have a home?"  
  
She turned her head so it hung out of the window as she watched the pavement go by. "Not any more." she said pretty quietly. "But I can do fine on my own."  
  
I wondered why I had asked her that. I wondered why I was even talking to her. Cause you haven't talk to anyone else in like this in a long time. I hated that part of me that always stated the obvious but I didn't want to point out. I glanced back at her, that silken skin was just so haunting.  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
She didn't move from where she was, just kept watching the road below. "No where right now. Yamcha was who I was living with but I guess that's over with. I'll just have to find some house or something but let's not talk about that right now. What do you do for a living?"  
  
The music was the only sounds of voices that came softly from the speakers now. I wasn't quite sure on how to put the answer right. I was getting a bit caught up in the lyrics of the song that was playing low.  
  
"But I stilll haven't founddd what I'm looking forrrr" sung out a man.  
  
"I'm a… collector."   
  
She finally looked back at me. Her eyes seemed a bit tried than before. "And what do you collect?" She raised a brow. I bet she thought I was a dealer or something. One could think this with the type of car I was driving. It was worth a good 100,000 with all the extra's I had added in.  
  
"Things. Like this car and other stuff. I mostly buy, restore, and sell. Street racing is just a hobby among other things."  
  
She smiled a bit, relief came to her that I wasn't was she first assumed. Her eyes dropped a bit, she was going to sleep slowly. She pulled back the seat chair a bit and looked up and out of the window now. She smiled a little smile, like all the stars shown for her.  
  
I saw a sign we pasted by and made a mental note to go to the next exit. I looked through my mirrors then back at her. She was already asleep, now what to do? I gave a slight sign and turned on my signal and took the exit. I bared to the right and drove down the road for a bit. A light glowed down the road a ways, like a beacon for those of the night. I pulled in and parked the car and looked over at her again.  
  
I didn't know why I kept felt like I wanted to watch her. Watch her move, talk, look, sleep, or what ever she did. I shook myself from it and got out of the car. I walked in and stepped up to the counter.   
  
"Coffee, black with sugar."  
  
The older, much older woman nodded and went and poured it. She slid it to me in a white styrofoam cup. I tossed her two bucks and she gave a look like I should have tipped her more. Stupid humans, I hated when they acted that way. It made me feel like blasting the whole lot of them to hell. But then there were the better ones of them. Some I've personally got to known over the time I've been on Earth.  
  
I got in but left the door ajar and sipped my coffee. I was just happy the stuff was strong. The girl next to me was sound asleep, in my car. I chuckled a hint, that wasn't something that happen everyday. I sat back a bit in the seat, god I was growing soft on this lame planet. I was have feelings towards women, how pathetic. But then yet again love for others only made other people stronger. Maybe I had things down all wrong.  
  
I rubbed my chin as I was in thought but I wasn't about to go into all that. I just shut the door and backed out. I pulled out and went back to the highway. It was a ways before I would make it back home so I had plenty of time to figure out what I was going to do. Wait why did I just think that? I'm going to do nothing, I'm going to dump this girl off at some corner and just drive off and never see her again, right? Right?   
  
I kicked myself, I was getting soft. I sighed and looked at her again, such beauty had bewitched me into this. I hope I wont regret this in the morning, no, wait, scratch that I'm already am. I sipped the hot coffee and drove a little faster, seeing if I could get rid of my frustration some how.  
  
I finished my coffee and dumped the cup out the window. I looked up and flipped on my police monitor. Cops wished they knew about this little puppy. It could tell me were they where with in 5 miles of me. I smirked when I saw the all clear and hit the clutch and let go of the gas. She shifted with a unmatched smoothness into forth. I hit the gas and let go of the clutch as I sped up. I came up to 125 and shifted again into fifth. I rocked the car up to 160 as I flew by people who could only watch as I slid from lane to lane.  
  
"wha?" moaned her sweet honey laced voice.  
  
She woke up from all the moving around even thought I switched lanes smoothly. She looked around and saw how fast I was going but showed no signs of shock. She just yawned and watched the cars zip behind us.  
  
"So what are you pushing?" she finally spoke up.  
  
"163"  
  
She raised her brow slightly. "I didn't know GTO's went that fast."  
  
I smirked a bit, "They don't. This is a special one, I custom modified the engine block so it can do about 185 top speed."  
  
She looked me very impressed. "Wow, that must some tune up you gave this puppy. So what other cars do you own?"  
  
I wanted to look at her again but my speed wouldn't permit it at this moment. "You'll see." I spoke with some pride in my tone.  
  
She gave a look as if I was up to something. "Oh?"  
  
I tried to look more warmly to reassure her but I think it failed and only made me smirk more. "Ya you can stay with me for the night if you like?"  
  
She blinked to see if I was up to anything dirty. I was slightly but I wouldn't act upon it. I could never could damage such beauty in such a way. "I got no other place to go so sure. Just don't try anything funny or you'll live to regret it."  
  
I glared at her a bit, now she was just being rude. "And why would you think I would do such a thing?"  
  
She looked at more intensely now. "I'm not but a girl has to be careful is all. I'm sorry if I came off that way but you know how things are."  
  
I nodded and felt like slowing down a bit. I backed down back into forth but I kept the car at 95 to still hold some rush in the drive. But as I lost the speed rush a new one came through, one I wish it didn't. Thoughts of her slowly drifted in as I drove. The images were random things at first but then became a serious of more graphic ones. A good explanation would be because it's been a long time since I was with or near a woman at all.   
  
God I hated that bitch but thoughts of her still managed to hang in my head. I could say we were perfect for each other but she wasn't some one I needed. I found that the hard way that night, I still have the long scar on my left shoulder. But again my thought shifted back to the present and the present girl next to me.  
  
I wondered what she was like at first. Who she was as in a whole and where she was from. Then came the other thoughts that I tried to control but lost to. How her flesh would taste, how her hair would feel between my fingers. How her curves called out to be next to, so close to. If I didn't have bodily self control like I did I would have been hard as can be by now as my thoughts grew worse.  
  
How she would feel in my arms. How she use her sweet tongue to lick me all over and downward till she pleasured me in her sweet little ways. How it would feel to run my hands up and down her, to play with her soft fleshy nub and taste away at her. But most of all I wondered how she would feel beneath me as I dipped into her everything. How she would dig her nails into my flesh or try to. How she would hang on to me for dear life as I pumped into her and she cried out my name into my neck as I made her explode.  
  
"Hey!" a voice cried out.  
  
I snapped to and glanced over at her. "What?" I snapped a bit not wanting quite to be taken from such a sweet day dream.  
  
"I said what are you thinking about? You looked so, serious."  
  
I blinked and the thoughts came back but I was able to push them away this time. "I..I was day dreaming I suppose. About nothing really."   
  
She raised her brow again like if she could smell the truth from people, but not from me. "Ok but just make sure your keeping a eye on the road too." she said in a rather amusing tone.  
  
After a hour we pulled up to my place. The door raised open and I drove and parked the car in her spot. The door shut as we got out. I could tell she was impressed.  
  
"You own all these!?" she said looking a tad giddy.  
  
I huffed, "Of course I do. Now I'm tired I'll show you to your room."  
  
I walked to the door and punched in the code and the door unlocked. I placed my keys for the GTO on the peg wall next to the Shelby's keys. The Shelby was my second favorite, she was such a tigress. I kicked off my shoes and the girl did the same. I padded into the living room and down to the hall. I went down to the last room and opened it.  
  
"You can sleep in here. Be up by 8 or you wont eat."  
  
She nodded and looked at the room in aw. I watched her from the doorway as she looked around then back at me. She smiled sweetly, I both now loved and hated that smile. It was simply irresistible and that rubbed me both the right and wrong way.   
  
"Thanks" she said softly.  
  
I nodded, "Good night" I said as I shut the door quickly. I walked down the hall back to the living room. I padded a crossed it to the stare case. I walked up to my master bedroom that had a great view of the city. I unzipped my leather pants and tossed them on the near by chair. I took off my black tank top and tossed it as well. I stretched for a second then climbed into bed.  
  
I looked over to the other side of the bed and saw no one. A lone sigh escaped from my lips. My life really was pathetic, pineing over wanting something as stupid and useless as love. But then why did I want and need it so much deep down if it was worthless? I didn't care at the time and closed my eyes. Sleep soon followed as I drifted off trying to leave the nagging thoughts that plagued me so. 


	2. My Little Song Bird

~~~Love Rush~~~  
Chapter 2 -- My Little Song Bird  
  
I awoke with a start, god I hated my alarm but it got me up. I rose and looked ahead and saw the city already lit up and I bet bustling with life. I rubbed the sleep from my face as I placed my feet on the carpet. I walked over to the bathroom and began my morning routine.  
  
First a nice hot shower to get the blood going. Then I brushed my teeth and put my deodorant on under my arms. I came out with just a towel on and saw the girl standing in the door way.   
  
"What do you want?" feeling annoyed she just walk to my bedroom dressed like she was.  
  
"I'm up by 8, when do we eat?" she said sounding like she wasn't a morning person. She stood there in the morning hues of the sun in her tank top and panties. Her curves were richer than I thought at first and that only made me pine for her more.  
  
I grunted at her boldness for food. I walked into my walk in closet and picked out a suit for today. I had some business I had to deal with later, plus I like how they were tailored just right to fit me. I made dead sure they did otherwise someone would have hell to pay. "Soon as I'm done dressing. Do you mind?" I snapped as I came back out with a black suit in hand.  
  
"Not at all." she said and walked off, probably to dress herself. Yet I watched her leave and looked at the spot she stood at before. Why and the world did she come to my door like that? Did she expect something from me? Well what ever her reason I hated her more for it now. How silly it must sound to hate and love a person at the same time. Did I just say love?  
  
I growled under my breath for thinking such a thing. I quickly dried off and put on my pants and shirt. After I cooked I would finish and be done with that girl and go on to my meeting. Well that's at least what I saw I would be doing. I came down stares and she was fully dressed in her clothes from last night now.   
  
She looked over at me and smiled slightly, I didn't know why thought. "So what's to eat."  
  
I smirked a bit and opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a box. "Cereal" I said as I put a box of Rice Crispes in front of her.  
  
She raised a brow then looked at me, did she really think I was going to cook for her? If she did she was sadly mistaken. But then she grinned and took the box in her hands. "Oh my god, this stuff is my favorite! Do you have any sugar?"  
  
I blinked at her as I pulled out two bowls from a shelf. "Uhh ya." I looked in the direction of the coffee pot.   
  
She walked over and grabbed the small dish and brought it back to the bar counter. I placed a bowl in front of her and sat down across from her on a stool. I placed my own bowl down and poured the cereal in it.   
  
"Oh milk we need milk!" she said pretty happily. I didn't know some one could be so happy over Rice Crispes. This girl was starting to confuses me yet intrigue me at the same time, a dangerous combination.   
  
She almost bounced her way over to the fridge. She opened it and took out the pitcher of milk I had in there. She placed it down and looked at me funny and then the milk pitcher. "Your milk is in a bag." she said pretty flatly.  
  
"Yes is that a problem?" I said as I poured some milk in my bowl.   
  
"Umm…no actually ya, ya it is. Are you Canadian or something?" She said now looking at me very oddly like.  
  
I blinked for a moment, "No I'm not Canadian why?"  
  
She rolled her eyes to the left. "Umm never mind. So what are you all dressed up for?"  
  
I ate a spoon full and chewed. She was looking at me again with those eyes of hers such deep eyes like the ocean. I swallowed, "A meeting"  
  
I guess she didn't feel like talking any more cause she stopped and finished her breakfast. I did the same and put the dishes in the washer. I went back up stares to finish getting dressed. I put on my crimson red tie and black coat. I added a bit or cologne and went back down stares. She was on the couch now looking out the bay windows as a bird sat outside on the balcony railing.  
  
I came down the stares and she looked over at me. "You have a beautiful place here." she said in that sickening sweet angelic voice.  
  
"Thanks" I said back very plain in tone.   
  
She looked back out the window and closed her eyes as she felt the warm rays of the sun. I glanced around my home. It was rather nice by many standards but I rather didn't care. But why did I make it this way? I never really paid any attention to enjoy but I knew she would.   
  
The thought entered my mind to keep her here. Like a caged bird that I could watch move and sing about. But birds need to fly and a caged one does little of that. I wondered if I could have her both ways, free and caged by me. My home's halls have been quite for too long, maybe it was all the solitude that was getting to me. But even though part of me cursed at me the other half pushed me right into it.  
  
"Would you care to stay longer?" I said in a rather low and soft tone. Again I cursed at myself, I didn't want to sound soft nor have her hear the want I needed of a other.  
  
She looked back at me first curious then with a warm radiant joy. "Yes, I, would love to. I..I could cook for you if you want? I'm…not too good but I can try."  
  
I smirked inwardly at her readiness to work for me, my little song bird. I wasn't about to try her cooking just yet but from what I got last night she knew a thing or two about cars. Yes my little song bird you'll be my eagle in disguises for my pride and joys. "That's ok. I have another idea that you might like."  
  
She raised a brow and I could smell a hint of fear from her. "Like what?" she said a bit skittish.  
  
I looked her over and imaged her all covered in grease as I strolled up from behind her. Then just grab her dainty wrists and hold them tight. Holding her still as I laid her down on the roof of my SS. Peeling off her dirty clothes and feeling her all over. Such pleasures I wished I had but feared that they would do things to me.   
  
"How about work on my cars, keep them in shape for me and I'll take that as rent so to speak." I spoke firm to her as she looked upon me.  
  
She looked at me in a bit of shock and aw. "Reallyy!! Wow I can do that no problem like just oh wow. That's sooo nice of you!! THANK YOU!!" I was taken back a bit by how happy she was.   
  
I wasn't even ready nor aware she was hugging me till moments later. I looked at her but then I felt my face suddenly grow warm, was I blushing? She looked into my eyes, I was so close to her, they looked so…deep. Her lips were so rich and were blossomed wonderfully on her face. Lust was getting the better of me I felt a urge to kiss them, to taste their sweet nectar.  
  
"Your… welcome" I managed to get out as I started into her eyes. I felt caught in their spell and I started to fall. Her own eyes started to search mine for reasons I did not know why. But she must have found something she liked, what I do not know. She started to lean in to me more, her gaze growing more intense with each passing moment.   
  
Her face grew into a face that needed something to be full filled. My own faced shifted to the same emotion as hers. Time was so slow, it was agonizing. Then after what seemed like forever in a second it happen. The first touch of flesh was so slight and frighten us both. Then my body reacted but not in the normal way I thought it would. My hand clasped her face softly and I drew our lips together fully.  
  
Her flesh was sweeter than I could ever imagine. So soft and full they were as my own pressed against hers. We touched for moments and a breath was let go and seemed to be miles away from where we were. I felt so weak all of a sudden, like I had no will of my own. My body and lips wanted more of her, wanted everything of hers. But would she ever give these things to me?  
  
She kept her gaze low and almost had her eyes totally closed. Her bottom lip started to shake and than caught me off guard. I froze not quite knowing what to do or what she would do. I could only stare at her in wonderment as I knew nothing of what to do. Then in a bold act her lips were once on mine again. My hands twitched slightly behind her as she grabbed my face now and assaulted me.  
  
Such a bold woman she was my little song bird. Her bold act sent me off, I wondered if she knew what she was getting herself into. After a moment I adjusted and my hands found their way to her silken curves and slid down them slightly. I held her closer when she licked my lips with her tongue. Another sudden act that my body just reacted to out of lust.  
  
After a second lick I opened my mouth slightly and reached my own tongue outward towards hers. When the two touched softly she leaned into me more, her inner right thigh rubbing hard against my leg. She was getting me to start to ache for her which snapped me out of my trance like state. I pulled away a little to fast for both of our liking.   
  
"I…I can't." I said softly. Oh god why is she making me sound that way? I pushed her away and walked towards the door but stopped. I knew if I turned around she would be looking at me with eyes pleading in such a way I wouldn't be able to say no. I turned my head slightly, I couldn't look into her eyes, it was making me feel like such a coward.  
  
"If you need anything, just..go ahead." I bowed my head a bit then turned back and walked out the door. In the hall way I grabbed the keys for the BMW, I needed a car where I wouldn't stand out as much as my others did. I didn't want to be bothered by any one right now. I hated my self so badly right now for what I have done.   
  
I touched my lips as I sat in the drivers seat. I closed my eyes and sighed as I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth. I could still taste every vivid flavor of her on me. God help me I hope I knew what I was doing. Wait, I didn't. God I felt like shit now. But I still had time before I would have to go home and face her.   
  
"UGH!" I yelled out and hit my head against the wheel. I can't believe what I'm thinking right now. Come home and face her?! I sound like I'm married, god we only kissed, but what a kiss. I was already beating myself up for letting her stay now. I looked down towards my problem that lied in my pants. "I hope your happy now." I moaned.  
  
I looked up and pulled out my sun glasses and placed them on, the whole world tinted red. I turned over the engine and popped in Custom's CD. The doors opened and I pulled out rather fast. The BMW was great for when I wanted to push it and de-stress so to speak. The doors started to close and I floored it down the street. I raced down the street at 65, I wasn't worried cause I happen to live in the run down part of town. I down shifted and went left towards downtown.  
  
I turned the stereo up as I went towards the business section of town. I still had time before my meeting, it started at 10 and it was about 9:30 now. I clicked the remote to one of the songs I really liked and sped up with the window down.   
  
"He's a bad undertaker,   
with a beautiful pledge.  
The thoughts are disgraceful,   
with a shorten edge.  
There's a odd little creature,  
standing way out of sight,   
but he's one of many,  
that I wish you'd like."  
  
I flow past people as my car guns it up to 70 then back down to 30 and back up again. It wasn't a big rush but it felt good to zip around people. The city was a corrupt one so the cops didn't pay much attention to me with the cash I gave them. It's amazing what money can buy you on Earth, now only if everyone else in the universe was so easily pleased in such a way.  
  
"Twisting for the lens,  
Gracefully they attends.  
You know just what I mean,  
If they were jumping out of the scene.  
Everyone is watching you from behind,  
All you gotta do is learn to rewind."  
  
I pulled quick to the right and down a alley way. Then I turned left into a parking garage and grabbed a ticket then sped up around the bend. I always parked my cars on the top floors. Gave me more time to get to who ever tried to steal my cars. After a few tries I think most of the car thief's got the picture but there are still some stupid people who tried crap.  
  
I parked and pulled on the e brake. I stepped out and walked to the elevator and got it. I made my way down to the 3rd floor then across a sky walk into the building. I noticed a few people I knew once I entered the building. I walked down the hall on the left and to another elevator and went up to the 17th floor. I stepped out and nodded hello to the receptionist Nancy. Nancy gave a wave as she picked up the ringing phone.  
  
Nancy was a nice woman, she was the only one last year I gave a real Christmas gift to instead of a lame fruit cake. Nancy was one of the only humans I know that was a good person. She worked hard and had a bold and friendly personality plus even if she didn't know who I really was she always showed respect to me.   
  
I padded down the hall way with only my shoes being heard as I went along. I stopped and opened the door to room 1715. I walked on in and didn't even bother to look at Susan, I never liked her. With her fake face and smile also not to mention a few other things. She was basically hired cause of her slutty ass by Richard, my broker. I walked right in and Richard looked up at me and grinned his money making smile.  
  
"Vegeta my man how are ya!?" He almost yelled as I walked forward.  
  
I glared at him a little for the "my man" remark but he always did that. "I'm fine now can we get this done. I have other things to attend to." I snapped.  
  
"Right right right. Well ok first I'm going need your ok on a few forms for lasts weeks trades. And your list for this week and think that's about it. And oh also here." Richard slid a paper across to the end of his desk. "The list of the share holder meetings. But umm tell me Vegeta why are you asking for these now? You never went to any of them before. Oh is there some inside tip you know about?!"  
  
I snorted at him and took the paper and looked it over. "You know I don't get tips. I just know."  
  
Richard rolled his eyes. "rrright. You say that all the time but you can't just know how the stock market is going to go. But I'm not going to start doubting your word now, not after all the prime choices you've made. Well anyway here's the folder with the papers you need to sign and I don't think I have thing else for you today."  
  
I grunted and took the folder from him, "Good I have some problems at home I had to deal with right now." Oh shit why did I just open my big mouth. I mentally slapped myself and went on to signing the forms.   
  
"Oh ho ho ho I bet it's a lady! Boy you surprise me Vegeta, finally got a little lady!" Then he started to giggle, for god sake a grown man giggling like a school girl. It was sicking!  
  
I rushed to sign the forms and finished and handed him the folder back. "It's not like that." I said firmly. He only laughed and brushed me off. I growled and handed him my list and stormed out. I only dealt with Richard cause he didn't ask questions about me. Well my trading anyways.   
  
Humans were easy enough to figure out so I found their stock market was pretty easy to play. The wants and needs of humans is as clear as day to me but their blasted emotions still baffle me. I just walked back down the hall then I saw Nancy. She was crying, I really did NOT need this. I was going to walk right on by but this was Nancy, I couldn't do that to her, could I?  
  
"Nancy what's the matter?" I said in a slightly depressed tone now.  
  
She looked up at me then hanged her head in disgrace. "It's… It's James…he…he broke up with me." She wept silently into a tissue. Her and James had been going out for three years now. She had been waiting for him to ask her to marry him, I guess he had other plans.   
  
"I see" I said somberly.   
  
I frowned inside again. Damn women, damn them to hell for making men grow utterly weak and helpless under their gazes. "Nancy" I tried not to sigh. "How would you like to have lunch with me today?"  
  
Nancy looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers, so full of tears. "Really?" I nodded. She cheered up a lot in only a few moments. "Thank you Vegeta, your always a good friend to have."  
  
I smirked slightly at the word friend, it was sort of nice to know she thought of me as one even thought we had never gone out and done stuff. Only talked while I'd wait for Richard to get done with another client. I guess in a way I thought of her as one too but I would never say it to her. Just by listening to her was good enough for her, the lunch was just that. Letting her talk while I listened. A lot of women like that, I wonder often why men on this planet don't try it more.  
  
"Ya sure, I'll pick you up at 11:45. Be ready."  
  
Nancy nodded and I waked off beating the shit out of my self on the inside. "So this has what has become of the prince of all Saiyans? Vegeta you really are one pathetic Saiyan you know." I said out loud on the ride down in the elevator. The man who was standing next to me looked at me funny. "WHAT!?" I snapped at him. The man winced and moved closer to the door. I growled low and he ran out soon as the doors open.  
  
I snickered slightly at how easy people scare. I crossed my arms and waited till my floor came. My left eye started to twitch slightly as the stupidest music I've ever heard played over the speakers. I knew what I had and go do right now. I took a deep breath in and finally exited and walked very quickly to my car.  
  
I finally made my way to my BMW and clicked the remote and the car beeped in response. I got in and pulled out of the garage as fast as I could. Traffic was a little worse than I would have cared for as I sat behind some grandmother in her Ford Tempo. Soon as the light went green I flew past her as she beeped and yelled at me to slow down. I grumbled the word bitch and flew down Broad Street.  
  
I looked at the time and it read 10:45. I sighed, not enough time to go home and work out all this stress before my lunch with Nancy. I could called her and move it to later but I doubt she'd get the time off. Oh well, I turned left and headed down to the urban part of the city. There was something I did need to check on. Art had called me the other day and said he wanted to show me how far he got on my new transmission design.  
  
I also owned a Shelby, she was my fickled baby of sorts. I rebuilt her with much power but a little too much. I had to redesign the transmission totally over other wise she would rip her self apart. I really couldn't wait to put it in some day. Or rather have my new little song bird do it for me if she knew how.  
  
A smirked slipped on to my face at the thought of her. Then I shook my head, I didn't want to think of her just yet but it was too late. Thoughts of last night and the kiss we had came flashing back in vivid colors. God I hated her for those lips now, more than anything more than Kakkarot. Ahh yes Kakkarot, I must admit, I miss him. I miss having the chance of defeating him, talking to him, finding how strong he was.  
  
My memories flooded back to the time where it all started. I thought I was dead but as I sat up I saw I wasn't. Dirt fell from off of me, I happy that who ever, probably Kakkarot, buried me, it wasn't that deep. I hit myself to see if I was alive and yes I was, it was amazing that I was. I admittedly took off and later found Kakkarot, a Super Saiyan none the less. I was excited to see that he did it, that I knew it was possible now.  
  
I should have been mad, no furious that he became one before me but I couldn't help but laugh in joy. He actually DID it! All the training, all the waiting wasn't all a waste. I felt so relieved at that point and committed to become one, just like he had. I saw Freeza and he looked at me in shock. I couldn't help but smile, thinking that I would stay dead. I powered up a blast to send him to hell but then that's when it happen.   
  
I suppose I and everyone else was wished to Earth but something happen to me. I went to Earth but not the one I was on before. From what I can tell it's a alternate Earth and I'm stuck here, alone. A bright flash went off and I was standing there, left wondering what happen. Over the first months I believe since I was standing so close to two huge powers like Goku and Freeza that it effected the power of the dragon.   
  
I looked to the left and saw a empty street I looked to the right and saw…."her" standing there. With that smile on her face, that sicking smile that will haunt me for all of time.  
  
I came to and realized I was in a parking lot now. I guess my brain went on auto while I was thinking back. I sat back and sighed, I can't believe I thought about her. That bitch that broke what ever was left of my dead heart. I would kill her if I knew where she was. I was glad I didn't know cause I don't even want to see her face anymore. Too much pain, even for me.  
  
I thought of my song bird. She wasn't like her, right? But they all seem to start out that way. Simple and sweet like a child's favorite treat, that is till they get down to the sour center and see what they are really. I almost thought back to that dark day in January when she did it, gutted me like a fish. I swear I saw my heart bleeding in the snow that day as she walked away and I just sat there in the snow. Since then I haven't been my self so to speak.  
  
If I were a lesser man I would be crying right now. I cleared my head and thought best to call and get reservations for lunch and stop thinking so damn much. I took a deep breath in and exhaling slowly letting it all flow out. I picked up my cell phone and hit the speed dial and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Top China, how may I help you?" spoke out a voice at last.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
I'm glad people already like my newest story. It's a AU where Vegeta you just found out ended up on a alternate Earth. And like any alternate Earth there are alternate self's like Bulma. Now the stage has been set for Vegeta's past. As the story goes long you'll find out more what happen to him and who "her" is. And be warned it's not going to be pretty later. But enough for now. In the next chapter Vegeta has his little luncheon along with a few more problems he has to deal with. So what's going to become of him and his little song bird? Will there be love or was that kiss just lust and nothing more? Stay tune and find out as we watch as Vegeta journeys forward in life.   
  
Comments…  
  
Fire Fly: Well thank you very much! *bows* I'm so happy you like it so much.  
  
Sayuri*chan: Well thank you as well but no I don't just yet. I got to find a place where I can get one. Does any one know of a good free one?  
  
Lady Ace: Heheh ya I'm trying to give good sized chapters cause I love writing plus they seem to just flow into it.   
  
Mushi-azn: Hey you! I'm glad to see your reading my stories. ^_^ I should give you a cookie for being such a good reviewer! But ass yes I wish I owned them cars. . My dream car is a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT-500. It can be found in Gone In 60 Seconds and the anime Gun Smith Cats!!   
  
Thanks For Reading!  
-Ellen  
http://www.deadjournal.com/users/bluedevil 


End file.
